This invention relates to a device for tying-up an animal with:
a suspension element,
a multipart yoke with two top parts which are hingedly suspended from said suspension element about substantially horizontal and parallel hinge axes, and which project with their top ends above said hinge axes,
means which in one end position, retain the top parts in a closing position, and in the other end position, retain said top parts with the top ends thereof directed towards one another in an open position, and
a lever mounted relative to the suspension element, which controls said means to bring same from the one end position where they retain the top parts in the closing position, to the other end position where they retain said top parts in the open position.
Such a device is known from DE No. 2,722,730.
In said known device, which is suspended through those means which retain the yoke top parts in the closing position and in the open position, the lever opens the yoke through a quite intricate rods-and-levers set.
The relative position of the rods from said rods-and-levers set insures in the closing position thereof that the animal cannot by itself bring the top parts from the closing position to the open position. Consequently large forces may be exerted on the rods and distort same, in such a way that the further operation of the device becomes unreliable.